Of Hoagies and Hangman
by Simply Marina
Summary: Eddie challenges Patricia to a 'harmless' game of hangman. What could possibly go wrong? Eddie/Patricia, Peddie.


Patricia walked into the dining room of Anubis to see Eddie sitting down at the table, thinking about something while a pen and notebook lay in front of him. He looked up at her and smirked. She glared right back.

"What are you looking at?" Patricia asked, her eyes narrowing. She still hadn't quite gotten over the dance fiasco.

"I bet I can beat you at Hangman," he stated simply, a casual smile on his face.

Patricia pondered what to do. She hadn't any schoolwork to complete and didn't need to get anything. Besides, she could spend some more time with Eddie also (not that she'd admit that to anyone).

"Fine. But you're going first," she demanded, a small smile playing on her lips. She sat at the head of the table, next to him.

Eddie neatly drew eight lines. He then proceeded to make the upside down L where his 'man' would 'hang.' "Go," he said, his eyes twinkling.

She decided to get some vowels over with first.

"A," she said. He shook his head triumphantly and drew a small circle for the head.

"E," she asked, and he groaned in response. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"I?" she said, and one 'I' was adding to a line.

"Only one 'I'? Are you sure?" she questioned.

He smirked and said, "Why, yacker? You getting nervous?"

"No," Patricia responded flatly, with a serious face. "Okay… O."

"Oh?" he asked, confused. "Oh what?"

"No, stupid. The letter O," she demanded, rolling my eyes.

"Oh…" he grinned sheepishly and adding two Os.

"How about K?" she asked.

He shook his head and taunted me, saying, "You can do better than that." He added a stick for the torso of the man.

"S?"

He drew two legs on the body of the man.

"You did it wrong! You're only supposed to put one leg!" Patricia complained. "Cheater," she muttered.

"Well when it's your turn, you can do that. But since I made the word, I get to play my way," he smirked.

The rebellious girl groaned in frustration and asked again. "W?"

He shook his head triumphantly and said, "You're losing big time, yacker. That's so embarrassing," he teased, his eyes sparkling. One arm was added. "See, now that you're actually terrible at this game, I feel the need to go easy."

"Shut up, Eddie. I don't need sympathy from _you,_" the redhead stated, then guessed the first thing that came to mind. "P?" She gave him a death glare as he drew another arm on.

"I guess the saying is true. You're all bark and no bite," Eddie teased. Patricia kicked him under the table. "One more letter and you lose…"

"What do you mean, one? I get three!" she said, my eyes narrowing.

"Uh, no. All of the face is one!" Eddie retorted, smirking.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it ISN'T!"

"Yes it is!"

Patricia was seething with anger, fed up that she was actually losing a game of hangman.

"One more…" Eddie said softly, still smirking.

"Um… T?" she guessed, losing hope of winning. Eddie shook his head with a beaming smile and drew the frowny face of the man that Patricia hung.

"Honestly, yacker. Who loses in hangman? I'm _so_ gonna use this against you. Come on, seriously? A four-year-old could play hangman and beat me!" Eddie exclaimed, clearly ecstatic he won.

"I'm going to kill you if anyone ever finds out about this…" she said, trying to hide her frustration.

"And what if I tell someone?" Eddie asked, smirking again.

"You won't, right? I swear, I'll do whatever you want," Patricia pleaded and blurted out. She then realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean that!" she exclaimed.

"But you did, yacker. And I'll take you up on that offer. Be my servant for the day," Eddie cheered like a little kid.

"You're acting like a kindergartener," Patricia noted, trying to convince him otherwise.

Eddie covered his ears with his hands and started to blabber, "La la la; I can't hear you!"

"Fine, FINE!" she said, putting her hands up in defeat.

"First order of business. Make me a hoagie!" he said.

"What the heck is a hoagie?" she asked, grumbled.

"A sandwich. Make me a sandwich!" Eddie explained, motioning for her to leave.

"I hate you," Patricia muttered as she went to the kitchen. Eddie watched her with curious, witty eyes and she took out some bread and got out two slices. She then got some left over pasta from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

"Oh, and can you get me a cherry coke?" he asked, most likely just to get under the girl's skin. Mission accomplished.

"Well, Mr. Kruger, there is no cherry coke in the fridge. Tough luck," she said bitterly.

"Fine… then a regular coke. And from now on, call me some sort of pet name," he said and winked.

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Are you kidding me, what?" Eddie asked, eyebrow arched.

"Are you kidding me, _honey_," she asked, bitterly. She took out a coke and then proceeded to spoon out some pasta into the bread slices.

Eddie stealthily walked into the kitchen as Patricia was focusing and stood directly behind her. Then, suddenly, he poked her on either side of her stomach and yelled, "Boo!"

Patricia screamed and dropped the spoon she was holding. It fell onto the island and splattered all over her.

She turned around angrily and was boiling with anger. "Honestly, I am going to kill you for that," she said.

"I am going to kill you for that what?" he asked, grinning.

"_Dear_," she said. "I need to change."

She shoved him the plate with his sandwich on it and left to go upstairs. Eddie grinned cheekily and went to the main area of the house.

"Patricia!" he called out. She turned around as she was walking up the stairs.

"What, sweetie pie?" she asked, clearly still made.

"Wear that strapless black dress that I _adore_ you in," he said, smirking.

She sent him a death glare and he went back to the dining room to enjoy his sandwich. A few minutes later she came down the stairs angrily, wearing an even more revealing and short black dress. Eddie's eyes practically popped out of his head with surprise.

"I'm am so sorry, Eddie bear, but that black dress you wanted is at the dry cleaner's. Allow me to wear this one instead," she said sarcastically.

"By all means, wear that dress _whenever_ you like," he said smirking. An idea popped into his head.

"Come sit on my lap," he commanded. Now, Patricia's eyes widened. Her heart raced a little as she promptly sat down on lap. Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to eat. He then decided to tease her some more and pulled her in closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Isn't this nice?" he asked between bites.

"Very."

"Eat this," he said, giving her a bite of his sandwich. She rolled her eyes and took a small bite, and chewed very slowly. Her eyes widened with delight and she swallowed.

"That's really good," she said.

Eddie nodded enthusiastically and finished the last bit. He sat back into the chair, satisfied. Patricia sat awkwardly.

Eddie got another idea, suddenly thinking of a win/win situation for himself. He pretended to absentmindedly play with the hem of Patricia's very short dress. Meanwhile, Patricia's eyes went wide with alarm, but she had a smile on her face.

"You know, yacker, there is one loophole for you to get out of this," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"What?" she half-whispered.

"Kiss me."

Patricia's heart leaped as she turned around, still on Eddie's lap and grabbed his collar. She pulled his face directly on hers and caught him off caught. She started kissing Eddie with so much force and raw emotion that she didn't realize what she was doing till Eddie was kissing her back with the need, the want that she had shown moments before. Patricia let go of his collar and held his face in her hands. Meanwhile, he grabbed her waist and gently pulled her closer.

They soon needed to break for air, and Patricia let go and stopped kissing abruptly. The pair stared at each other, faces centimeters away from one another. They sat frozen, not knowing what to do.

Patricia's mouth hung open, lip gloss smudged. Eddie also seemed to have gotten lip gloss on him.

Patricia was about to make an awkward comment when Eddie broke the silence.

"I need to show you something," he said breathlessly. He gotten the notebook and filled in the rest of the letters of their previously forgotten hangman game.

Patricia's breath got caught in her throat and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She took a moment and turned back to Eddie, capturing him into another kiss.

The hangman game lay forgotten on the table. In a familiar boy's handwriting, the game read _I L O V E Y O U._


End file.
